


I can't get enough of you (Phan)

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blowjobs, Bottom!Dan, Choking, Choking Kink, Cuddling, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Deepthroating, Edging, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Fucking, Grinding, Hickeys, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Phan - Freeform, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Shower Sex, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Submissive!dan, dan is literally Phil's human fleshlight, dominant!phil, sex on a counter, this is nothing but smut, top!phil, very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: Phil wakes up feeling extremely sexually frustrated and no matter how much he gets off it isn't enough.Luckily Dan was more than willing to be Phil's human sex toy.





	I can't get enough of you (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to hell this is extremely smutty. It's nothing but smut and Dan is literally Phil's human fleshlight.

It was pretty safe to say that Dan was the hornier of the two, always begging for Phil to fuck him or making not-so-subtle moves on him. 

Usually Phil was fairly self-restrained, well, until it got down to the actual act of sex, then he'd immediately take control and have Dan begging and screaming. 

But, unlike Dan, Phil never really had 'horny' days- days when he'd just want to do nothing but fuck or frantically jack off until his body physically shut down- he doesn't know why, he just guesses he had good self-control whereas Dan had very little. 

Phil was extremely confused when he woke up harder than a rock in his boxers. He wasn't a hormonal teen, this didn't really happen to him anymore, he was thirty-one for christs sake! 

Phil looked over at the sleeping man next to him, Dan had his back to him and Phil could see the subtle rise and fall of his breathing. He was still completely asleep, his wavy hair was a mess and his arms were tucked up close to his chest. 

Phil sighed, his issue becoming painful, he just felt weird. Dan looked completely content and adorable in his sleep right now and all Phil wanted to do was wreck him. It was like this primal urge was taking over and he wanted to take it out on Dan in the best way possible. 

Phil licks his lips as he trails his eyes down Dan's slender body, his skin looked soft to touch- which Phil knew it was- and Phil just wanted to pounce on him. 

Phil stared at the vast expanse of skin that was Dan's back, the blanket laid low on his hips, showing a slight bit of his boxer shorts that he slept in. 

Phil slowly rolled onto his side, almost pressing his front to Dan's back. He gently rested his hand flat against Dan's back, slowly sliding it up to his shoulders. Dan didn't even stir in his sleep. Phil gripped Dan's shoulder, massaging it a little too roughly. Dan groaned, he didn't like to be woken up, "What are you doing?" Dan's sleepy voice rings in Phil's ears, Dan shrugged his shoulder slightly in an attempt to get Phil's hand off. 

Phil huffs- he doesn't know why he huffed- he just feels so weird. Like a mix of sexual frustration and pure anger were eating him up slowly from the inside out. 

Phil snakes his arm around Dan's midsection, pulling him close so their bodies were pressed together. Dan felt Phil's fingertips digging into his stomach.

"You know if you want to cuddle me you can- you don't need to get grabby." Dan weakly pushes Phil's hand off of his stomach, he was always a bit grumpy in the morning- it was weird because Phil was usually even more grumpy than him in the mornings. Normally Phil would have to drink at least a half of a cup of coffee before he could tolerate any contact or human interaction. 

"Dan." Phil says breathily, immediately pulling Dan back to him. Dan had tried to wriggle away but Phil knew he was just being grumpy. Phil knew his limits. 

Phil hears Dan's frustrated sigh, "What?" 

Phil doesn't reply, he just nuzzles his face into the back of Dan's neck, breathing in his warm scent. 

Dan ignores Phil and slowly falls back to sleep, maybe Phil was just in a clingy mood- which was fine. Dan definitely loved a cuddly Phil. 

Before Phil even realized what he was doing, he had pressed his hard-on against Dan's ass, only the thin material of their boxers separating their skin. Dan made a noise in his sleep, but he wasn't actually awake. 

Phil breathed into Dan's neck as he carefully ground his crotch against Dan's ass. This wasn't doing anything to get him off and if Dan woke up right now Phil would look extremely weird. 

Unfortunately Phil's brain was only working from his dick at the moment so he quickly bucked his hips forcefully against Dan.

Dan instantly woke up, laying still for a second as his mind works to register what exactly Phil was doing to him. Sure enough he felt Phil's dick rubbing against his ass through his boxers, this definitely didn't happen often- if ever. 

"Phil. What the actual hell are you doing?" Dan asks, he wasn't mad he was just confused because Phil was acting like a teenager, desperate to get off through grinding. 

Phil groans deeply, "I don't know." He buries his face in Dan's shoulder-blades, his hips keep slowly pressing against Dan's backside, he just needed to get off. He felt so desperate for release it wasn't even funny. "Dan please-" Phil begs breathily. Usually Dan was the one begging so the younger man was getting major amusement from this. 

Dan suddenly starts laughing, his shoulders shaking so much that Phil had to reluctantly move back. 

"Daaan..." Phil whines, feeling his face go red hot from embarrassment. 

Dan rolls onto his back and looks at Phil, amusement shimmering in his eyes. He looked kind of sleepy still but it just made him look even more adorable and Phil wanted to physically eat him at this point. 

"Stop laughing at me!" Phil covers his face with his hands. 

"How the tables have turned." Dan sniggers, reaching up to pull Phil's hands away from his face. "What's got you so hot and bothered?"

"I really don't know- I just woke up feeling so... ugh!" Phil groans, his dick was still straining against his boxers and he was about to cry if he didn't get any relief. Sure he could simply reach down and take care of it himself but he just wanted nothing more than to fuck Dan. 

"Hmm, well what can we do about that?" Dan asks tauntingly, a small giggle leaving his lips. He'd prefer horny Phil over grumpy Phil any day of the week. If only Phil would wake up like this everyday. 

"God f- dammit-" Phil plunges his hand into his boxers and grips his dick, groaning as he shudders.

Dan raises an eyebrow, looking at Phil in almost disbelief. He's never seen Phil like this, when Phil was horny he'd usually just push Dan down and go at him- unless Dan said he wasn't in the mood, then Phil would always stop. Phil was almost aggressively fisting his own cock, not even caring that Dan was watching him- not that they had anything to hide when it came to each other. 

"Phil if you want- ah!" Dan squeaks in surprise when Phil pounces on him, pinning him down. Phil was staring at Dan like he was a piece of meat and he hadn't eaten in days. 

Dan stared at Phil, wide-eyed, he was already turned on and honestly if Phil wanted to fuck him until there was nothing left, he was all there for it. 

Phil stared at Dan for several seconds, his breathing was heavy and his eyes were almost completely black. When he finally dove in, he went in full force. 

His lips attacked Dan's neck, throat, collarbones, and chest- not a single bit of skin was being neglected. Phil's teeth scraped against his skin and Dan let himself succumb completely to Phil's touch. 

"Phil-"

"Shut up." Phil slammed his hand over Dan's mouth, muffling a moan, "Don't talk unless I tell you too." Phil growls before sinking his teeth into Dan's shoulder. 

Dan moans high-pitched, letting out a rushed breath when Phil removes his hand from his mouth. Apparently Phil didn't mind moaning, he just didn't want words. 

Phil sucks a dark bruise into the column of Dan's throat, his upper body was almost painted black and blue from Phil's mouth. Phil takes his nails down Dan's sides as he continues leaving marks down Dan's chest. Dan was drowning in the feeling of Phil's mouth on his skin, he felt tingly and god did he want Phil right now. 

Phil looks up at Dan like a predator looking at its prey and Dan literally moans just from the look in Phil's eyes. That look meant he was about to get his ass destroyed and he was beyond ready. 

Phil pushes himself up so he was hovering above Dan, he takes a second to admire his art work of hickeys covering Dan's torso. Picasso would be impressed if this was a painting, Phil was pretty proud. This was Phil's canvas to use as he pleases and Dan loved it just as much as Phil did. 

Dan looks up at Phil, his eyes were wide and dark like chocolate. He looked so young and innocent, so vulnerable and ready. 

Phil gently lets his body rest on top of Dan's, Dan keeps his arms beside his head until he was sure he was aloud to touch. Dan loved the weight of Phil's body on his, he was always warm and soft- no matter how rough the sex was, he always felt soft to touch. 

Phil pushes Dan's curly fringe from his face, he leans in and presses a rough peck to his lips. "Baby?" He asks in a light tone. 

Dan leans up, trying to chase his lips, but he gets gently pushed back down, "Philly?" He asks in reply.

Phil hums as his lips press to Dan's jaw, he nips at Dan's ear and Dan gasps, "Can I fuck you?" He asks, his voice raspy as he speaks into Dan's ear. 

Dan's eyes roll back almost over-dramatically- he's a drama queen and he knows it- and he moans as Phil's voice fills his ears. "Yeah." He lets his reply slip along with a rushed exhale of air. 

That's all Phil needs before he's leaning back and practically tearing the boxers from Dan's body. Phil felt like he's held back enough, now that he was sure Dan was fine with being fucked he was going all in. 

Phil pulls his own boxers off as well and he clumsily reaches for the bedside drawer, pulling out the lube. He uncaps it and drizzles a nice coating of it onto three of his fingers and within seconds and with no warning he shoved all three of them into Dan at once. 

Dan yelped and his eyes widened almost comically, okay Phil was definitely not wasting any time. Dan could easily take this though, they had enough sex that he was used to being stretched- just maybe not this forcefully. Phil was just seeming very sexually frustrated, Dan doesn't know why though- they just had sex the day before, and Phil was fine. He was gentle and sweet- now Phil seems to have turned into the human embodiment of sexual hormones and he wanted inside of Dan and he wanted it now. 

"Fucking- god Phil..." Dan's back involuntarily arched into Phil's touch. Half of him wanted to press towards it and half of him wanted to pull away- it was just so much all at once, and it wasn't even noon yet. Morning sex was never rough- on the rare occasions that they had it, usually mornings were for cuddles, maybe half-assed hand jobs at the most. 

Phil was rushing to prepare Dan, trying to do it as quickly as possible. Dan never needed much prep anyway- luckily. 

Dan wasn't at all prepared for Phil to start dirty-talking him, usually Phil couldn't dirty-talk for shit but Dan was getting all kinds of surprises this morning. 

"You look so good baby..." Phil hums lowly, "All marked up by me... god- wanna fuck you-" Phil's lips latch onto Dan's inner thigh and Dan gasps because that was such a sensitive place on his body and Phil knew it. Phil knew everything about his body, he knew all the little ways to make him scream and beg. It seems like Phil was about to use all of those spots against him in such a good way. 

"We're gonna have so much fun all day, I think we might have to fuck on the kitchen counter like we've always wanted to yeah?" Phil asks, a bit of his normal self showing as he speaks. He's always had a weird obsession with wanting to fuck Dan on every surface in their house. 

"A-all day?" Dan gulps. 

"Mhm..." Phil hums as he presses his lips even lower on Dan's thigh, he gropes Dan's ass with the hand that wasn't occupied on stretching him, "Your ass is mine today." He bites Dan's thigh. 

"Fuck-" Dan quietly moans, his body instinctively jerks when Phil's fingers jab at his prostate.

Dan feels Phil smirk against his thigh before he begins rubbing and teasing that spot harder and quicker. 

"Phil... Phil its-" Dan practically chokes on his own tongue as he moans again, "Too much... that's really- fuck- sensitive- ah!" Dan writhes around but he doesn't try to get away. 

Phil thrusts his fingers faster and he lets his other hand grip Dan's leaking cock, Dan almost shoots up off of the bed at the unexpected contact. Phil teased the head of his cock slowly and agonizingly, letting his thumb rub against the sensitive slit. 

"Phil please- pleasepleaseplease!" Dan keeps begging but he doesn't know what for, he just wanted something- anything. "Phil-"

"I'm gonna fuck you raw... you're gonna be screaming." Phil giggles almost manically, "You're so beautiful like this Dan, so pretty. Just for me." 

"Ah god-" Dan slams his head back into the pillow, clenching his eyes shut as he white-knuckle grips the sheets.

Phil lazily strokes Dan's dick, watching him with heavy amusement. This was so much fun, he loved that he could break Dan down to this state, begging and pleading for something- anything, Phil fucking loved it. 

"Are you gonna come for me soon Danny?" Phil sounds almost taunting and Dan lets a sharp noise rip from his throat, Phil smirks, "That's my good boy, my baby." 

"Mmm-" Dan hums, he was unable to control what fell from his lips, "Oh- oh... ooh-" soft broken noises left his slightly chapped lips. 

"Yeah? Gonna come for me baby boy?" Phil asks and Dan all but screams. 

"Fuck- fuck oh g- fuck..." Dan pulled the sheets off the corner of the mattress his grip was so strong but he couldn't be brought to care- not when electric like currents were rushing through his veins and shocking all of his nerves, making him feel so fucking good. 

Dan was trembling and babbling incoherently, Phil knew he was close so he finger-fucked him harder, managing to shove in a fourth finger. 

The slight twinge of pain from that extra finger sent Dan over the edge and his jaw went slack as he screamed, "I- I-I'm coming- fuck!" Dan's hips jackknife off of the bed as his cock paints his chest with ropes of white. 

"Good boy..." Phil mutters softly, pressing several kisses to Dan's shaking thighs, he slows his movements and retracts his fingers from Dan's used hole. Dan whimpers pitifully but Phil just smirks and grips his sensitive cock harder. 

"Phil- I can't-" Dan's body tries to pull away from Phil's hand but he can't, not when he wants so much more. No mater how sensitive it was he wanted Phil to use him until he was actually crying in pain.

Phil strokes Dan quickly, watching his face contort from expressions of pain to pleasure, "I think I'm gonna fuck you now baby boy." 

"Mm- please." Dan whines, almost begging. 

Phil removes all contact from Dan making him groan, he quickly lubes himself up before pushing Dan's knees to his chest. Luckily Dan was a lot more flexible than he seemed.

With no warning he presses forward and buried his cock into Dan with one sharp thrust of his hips. 

Dan screams Phil's name, reaching up to claw at his back and shoulders. 

Phil skips slow and pounds Dan like he was his own personal sex toy. Dan should probably get used to this though because it seems like today he was going to be used as Phil's actual human fleshlight. 

Deep noises leave Phil's throat with every thrust and those noises just made Dan that much hornier. Phil was so sexy he almost couldn't take it and he felt like he could spontaneously combust. 

Dan's voice kept cracking and breaking and his throat was sore from all the screaming he was doing but even that couldn't make him stop the floodgate of moans that rushed past his lips, "Phil! Fuck- harder please harde- oh!" 

Phil fucks Dan so hard Dan felt his head spin, "You feel good baby?" Phil asks, panting heavily. 

"Mmm yesss-" Dan squirms around, trying to fuck himself down onto Phil's cock faster. 

Dan's nails dig into Phil's skin so hard it was probably going to draw blood, but it only seemed to add to Phil's horniness because he kept encouraging it. "I'm gonna make you feel so good baby... I'm gonna keep you all orgasmed out all day." 

Dan groans and a broken sob of pleasure pushes past his lips, he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip to stop his shuddery moans. 

"Fuck Dan- you're so beautiful baby boy." Phil says, his breathing was uneven as he leaned down to kiss Dan. Their lips meeting so roughly that they both whimpered. 

Phil's teeth bite at Dan's lips and he practically sucks Dan's tongue into his mouth to tangle it with his. Dan felt helpless as Phil took over him completely, but he loved it. Phil licks into Dan's mouth, swallowing the younger man's moans and whimpers. 

Dan freezes up and his body is taken over by a shudder that felt like a shockwave of pleasure. He digs his nails into Phil's pale skin and Phil pulls his lips away from Dan's, watching as his face changes to a blissed out expression. 

"Im gonna come-" Dan warns as Phil angles his hips to thrust against his prostate. 

Dan's mouth falls open into a silent scream and his body goes completely ridged as his orgasm renders him speechless and immobile. Come covers his and Phil's chests and his body snaps back to reality and he violently trembles and writhes beneath Phil. 

Phil felt the pressure of Dan's smooth walls around his dick getting tighter and he finally felt the sweet release he had been wanting since he woke up that morning. "Fuck- Dan-" Phil grits his teeth as his body takes itself over and he fucks Dan so hard it was painful for the younger man. Phil pulls out just in time to release his load all over Dan's chest, leaving Dan to lay there a come-covered, sweaty mess. 

Phil falls next to Dan on the soft mattress and just looks at him, he looked sated, sleepy, and slightly pained. "Are you alright?" Phil asks, his breathing was heavy and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. 

Dan gives a small nod in reply, obviously too out of it to verbally answer yet. 

"You came so hard." Phil lets out a small laugh, he doesn't think Dan has ever came that hard before. He's came close- no pun intended- but that looked like he went to heaven and back all because of one orgasm. 

"That felt so fucking good oh my god." Dan lets his legs fall limply to the bed, he was still trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm but he felt so blissed out and amazing he didn't care. 

Phil smirks and pulls Dan to his chest, kissing the top of his head, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Dan lets out a deep breath, "I feel like walking might be a little hard to do now."

"Did I hurt you?"

"A little, but it's fine. It's like a consensual pain that I quite enjoy." Dan replies making Phil actually snort. 

"Anyway." Phil coughs, "Good morning!" 

Dan rolls his eyes before laughing a little too hard, "Yeah yeah... good morning." 

They eventually drag themselves out of bed and Phil couldn't help but feel satisfied with himself when he sees Dan's little limp as he walks. He hasn't been able to make Dan limp in a long time- simply because he was so good at taking dick now it was like a second nature to him.

"I can hear your smirk Phil, stop being smug you ass." Dan says over his shoulder as he pulls on his clothes. 

Phil walks over and pinches Dan's ass making him yelp, "Love you."

"Fuck off, Lester." Dan giggles and swats at Phil's chest.

For some reason that morning fuck didn't completely satisfy Phil, sure that had been some amazing sex but he just had this deep feeling that could only be defined by the word horny. He wanted to bend Dan over every surface in their house. Every table, every counter, every sofa, every windowsill even. 

He wanted Dan again and again and again, all day and all night, anywhere and everywhere- fuck, he was hard again. 

Phil looks down at the bulge in his sweatpants and he almost wanted to scream, Dan was leaned against him on the sofa, watching the television intently. It was almost three in the afternoon so it had been a few hours since their morning escapade within the sheets. 

Phil tightens his arm around Dan's shoulders and Dan sighs in content and leans into him further. Dan smelled like warm and home and a little like sex, it made Phil bury his nose in Dan's hair and inhale sharply. 

"Phil did you just sniff me?" Dan laughs confusedly. 

"Uh... no?" Phil replies, gulping. He subtly trails his hand to the bulge in his pants, hissing lightly when his hand connects with his sensitive and eager dick. 

"Phil?" 

Phil freezes up, "What?"

"What are you-?" Dan looks down to see Phil practically palming himself through his sweatpants, "Phil are you serious." 

Phil groans and covers his face in shame, "Don't look at me."

"Phil-" Dan sounds like he didn't even know what to say, "What brought it on this time?"

"I don't know!" Phil whines, "I'm just really fucking horny okay!" 

Dan laughs so hard he snorts, "There's a sentence I never thought I'd hear you say." 

"Daaan!" Phil groans. 

"What?" Dan asks, "It's too amusing to see you like this. Are you slipping yourself viagra or something because you're never this horny." Dan giggles. 

"Viagra." Phil snorts, "As if I need help getting it up." 

"Im not saying you do, and I know you don't- I'm the one you have sex with, remember?" Dan laughs. 

"Yeah sex. Good idea." Phil goes in for a kiss. 

"Ah- no no no." Dan shakes his head, "My ass is not ready for another round." 

"Ugh." Phil throws his head back against the couch cushions and groans. 

Dan watches as Phil subtly starts palming himself again, "You know you can go to the bathroom and do that." He laughs lightly. 

"I didn't think you'd care." Phil replies breathily, letting out a deep moan as he slips his hand into his pants and strokes himself. 

"I mean I don't b-but-" Dan stutters, watching Phil and listening to the deep noises that leave his lips. 

Phil suddenly pulls his sweats down so he was completely out and Dan looks from Phil's face to Phil's cock and back again. "I can't believe you're actually- okay." Dan gulps. 

"Mmm-" Phil strokes himself lazily, no rhythm to his movements. He looks Dan in the eyes and smirks slightly as he moves his hand faster. Dan looked all flustered and cute, his cheeks were red and he looked slightly turned on from watching Phil. 

Phil reaches up with his unoccupied hand to grip the back of Dan's neck, he pushes his head down towards his dick and Dan pushes against it. 

"Stop it! Don't be a head pusher." Dan swats at Phil's arm, "If you want something then ask." Dan looks mildly smug as he smirks at Phil. 

"Blow me?" Phil asks, a desperate tone to his voice. Dan gives him a look and Phil sighs, "Please?" Phil adds in a cute pouty face for good measure. 

Dan rolls his eyes, "Alright, I guess I can spare a minute of my time and let you have my amazing mouth on your cock." 

"Spare me the dialogue and suck me off." Phil says.

Dan chokes on a laugh, "Wow you really know how to talk to a man." 

"I mean you have perfect blowjob lips and no gag reflex, you're an expert at deep-throating, please suck me off." Phil says, praising Dan for his blowjob abilities. 

Dan was good at blowjobs and he knows it so he simply smirks before moving to kneel on the floor between Phil's legs. 

Phil lets go of his dick, letting Dan grab it and stroke it a few times, Dan looks up at Phil through his thick eyelashes as he slowly leans in. 

How Dan managed to look so innocent while going down on him, Phil would never know. 

Dan delicately wraps his lips around the head of Phil's cock, sucking lightly before pulling off with a pop. He repeats this teasing motion until Phil thrusts up against his face, then he really goes down. 

Phil's eyes practically roll back into his skull as Dan's warm and wet- expertly skilled- mouth takes him in, inch by inch. "Fuck-" Phil grips the couch cushions to keep from shoving Dan's head down further. 

Dan traces his tongue all along the underside of Phil's cock, swirling it around the head and hollowing his cheeks as he adds pressure and sucks a little harder. Phil was really enjoying this. 

Dan pulls off to take a breath, a string of spit connecting his lips to Phil's cock. Phil tries to thrust up into Dan's mouth again but Dan pushes down on his thighs, silently telling him to just sit and enjoy. 

He takes Phil in again, going down as far as he can before his throat feels sore. He couldn't take all of Phil because he was simply too large but he could take most. Ten inches was probably too much for anyone to take, but Dan didn't let that stop him from trying. He pushes himself more and more every time, his eyes water as Phil's cock goes down his throat. Dan pulls off to breathe again, "I wanna try to take all of you." 

Phil's eyes shoot open, "Dan I don't think-"

"I want to try." Dan pants, a bit of drool was dripping down his chin and his voice was half-gone and very raspy. 

Phil looks down at his red and leaking dick before looking back at Dan, Dan's eyes were wide and he just had this expression like all he wanted to do was please Phil, Phil groaned. "Just don't hurt yourself baby."

"If I can't take anymore I want you to force it." Dan tentatively wraps his fingers around Phil's thick cock, giving it a few strokes. 

"Baby-"

"Please." Dan begs, he kisses the head of Phil's cock before giving it a small kitten lick, "Please Philly." 

Phil watches Dan kiss down the length of his cock, almost like he was worshiping it. "Okay." Phil breathes, "Just grab my thigh if it's too much and I'll let you go." 

Dan nods, smiling as he turns all of his attention to Phil's cock again. He licks his lips before opening his mouth wide and going down, sinking his lips over Phil's cock slowly so he won't hurt his throat too much. 

A little over halfway down Phil's cock he feel's his throat start to burn but for some reason the pain was turning him on even more. Dan always did have a small thing for pain- nothing too hardcore but things like this could probably make him come in his pants in two minutes flat. 

Dan hums around Phil's cock, making Phil moan deeply because the vibrations felt so fucking good. 

Dan keeps trying to push further and further until he feels himself choke slightly and he pulls off quickly to cough. 

"Looks like you finally found your gag reflex." Phil says, his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. 

"Push me down." Is all Dan says before going down quickly, Phil instantly tangles his fingers in Dan's hair, feeling Dan sucking harder as his tongue massages the head of his cock teasingly. 

Phil gently pushes Dan down, trying to ignore the small gagging sound that comes from Dan. Dan would signal him to stop if it was too much. 

Dan hums again and Phil bucks his hips up, Dan's eyes shoot open as the urge to breathe gets more prominent. He has successfully taken all ten inches of Phil down his throat and discovering his gag reflex felt good because now he knew he had it and he could use that to his advantage when blowing Phil to get himself off faster. The sensation of being unable to breathe mixed with Phil's fingers tugging at his hair made tingly sparks shoot through him, he felt like he could probably come untouched. 

"Fuck- Dan I'm-" Phil pants, "I'm close baby-" 

Dan swallows around Phil's cock and Phil instantly begins thrusting into his mouth while simultaneously pushing his head down. The gagging sounds coming from Dan made him feel strangely more turned on because he was pushing Dan to the limit and that was one of his favorite things- to leave Dan trembling and speechless. 

"Mmmfuck-" Phil gasps, his breathing was uneven and shuddery.

Dan grips the couch cushions, trying to keep himself from giving in to the urge to pull away, he wanted to keep going, to get Phil off. He felt kind of light-headed from the lack of oxygen and Phil shoving his head around wasn't helping but he wanted this. 

"Oh- Dan, baby, I'm- I'm coming-" Phil chokes on a gasp as he releases in Dan's mouth, he keeps thrusting until he was done, his stomach muscles slowly loosen up and Dan was aggressively smacking his thigh- signaling that he needed to pull off now.

Phil lets Dan go and he instantly collapses to the floor, coughing and spluttering. His throat was so sore but the relief of oxygen in his lungs felt amazing. 

Phil tries to shake himself out of his post-orgasmic state to check on Dan. "Dan- Danny... you okay?"

Dan keeps coughing, a mixture of spit and semen dripping from his lips and down his chin. He tries to nod in reply but that makes him cough more. 

Phil sinks down to the floor, kneeling in front of Dan, he pulls him up onto his knees so he wasn't flat on his back and making it worse for himself. 

"Breathe baby, breathe." Phil breathes with Dan until he stops coughing and his breaths were just a little wheezy sounding. 

"Jesus Christ." Dan says, his voice was barely there. 

"Are you okay?" Phil looked concerned, he presses his lips to Dan's forehead as an apology. 

Dan nods, "I was fine-" he clears his throat, "I was fine until you came then I breathed it in and I think my lungs are just filled with come now." He giggles lightly. 

"You're okay now though?" Phil asks. 

"Yeah." Dan nods again, "I'm so happy."

"You're happy?! I just got the best blowjob of my life from the most beautiful boy-"

Dan leans forward and kisses Phil softly, "I feel accomplished I took all of you down my throat and lived to tell the tale." He laughs. 

Phil rolls his eyes and kisses Dan again, letting their lips linger together for a few seconds. "Do you need to get off?"

Dan blushes even more, "...no." 

Phil looks down and sees the wet spot soaking through Dan's boxers that he had been lounging in, "Oh."

"I think I have a choking kink." Dan says, completely serious. 

"Hmm." Phil thinks, "I can definitely work with that."

Dan falls forward into Phil's warm arms, "My throat hurts." 

"I'll go get you a drink then I'll come back and cuddle you." Phil practically picks Dan up and puts him on the couch, it's like his whole body was limp and worn out from the days events. 

No more than a minute later Dan was all wrapped up in Phil's arms. He nuzzles his face into Phil's neck and sighs, "You're the best boyfriend ever."

"Wow in that case you can blow me whenever you want." 

Dan gently punches Phil's chest, emitting a light breathy laugh, "Hush it." 

"Hush your face." Phil retaliates. 

"Hush your mum." Dan laughs, "In all seriousness I love you."

Phil rolls his eyes, "Sap."

"I told you to hush!" Dan giggles into Phil's neck. 

They end up napping on the couch until around eight that night when Dan wakes up and complains that he's hungry. 

"Lets go make dinner." Dan yawns, still laying against Phil's chest. 

"That means you have to get up then baby boy." 

"Well when you call me baby boy I don't want to get up and I automatically want to cuddle up to you even more." Dan snuggles Phil, his arms wrapping around his neck as he kisses his cheek. 

"You are my baby boy." Phil tilts his head to catch Dan's lips in a deep kiss. 

Dan giggles against Phil's lips making Phil's heart stutter and he tightens his arms around Dan's waist. 

"Okay okay-" Dan pulls away with a dopey smile on his face, "Lets go make dinner." Dan forces himself to crawl off of Phil and stand up, he reaches out to pull Phil up with him. 

Despite it being several hours later, Dan was still limping from that morning's events. 

"God Phil- I think you really fucked me up." Dan laughs as he hobbles into the kitchen. 

Upon remembering their sex that morning Phil feels the primal urge slowly spread through him again. He tries to ignore it but he simply can't because it was too late.

Not even five hours ago he had gotten off- now he was hard for the third time that day. 

Phil gulps as he watches Dan bend over to look in one of the bottom cabinets, the tight boxers he wore left little to the imagination. 

"Fuck." Phil mutters, running a shaky hand through his messy half-quiffed up hair. 

"What?" Dan asks, standing up and turning towards him. 

Phil stands on the other side of the counter so Dan wouldn't see the bulge in his pants, "Huh?"

"I thought you said something?" 

"Nope- no- nothing- I-" Phil struggles to make a sentence. 

Dan gives Phil a confused look, "It's alright..." 

Phil sighs deeply and leans on the counter.

The counter. 

Fuck, Phil thinks, he's always wanted to bend Dan over this counter and screw him silly. 

Phil walks around the counter, getting all up in Dan's personal space. Dan turns around and jumps, not expecting Phil to be right there. 

"Babe what are you do-" Dan squeaks in surprise when Phil pushes him back against the counter, their bodies pressed together so tightly that nothing could slide between them. 

Phil looks into Dan's wide eyes before diving in and kissing him hard, Phil pries Dan's lips apart and kisses him senseless. Dan couldn't even keep up- Dan didn't even know what was happening. Phil shoves his tongue down Dan's throat and invades Dan's mouth as he pulls up on the hem of Dan's t-shirt. 

"Phil-" Dan pushes against his chest, Phil keeps pulling Dan's shirt up, "Phil stop- look at me."

Phil stops and looks into Dan's eyes, Dan could see that Phil was already horny and ready.

"You just can't get enough of me today can you?" Dan giggles, "I mean I'm flattered but are you actually okay?"

"I just really want to fuck you on this counter." Phil has a pouty puppy-eyed look on his face. 

Dan reaches up and rests his palm against Phil's cheek, loving the way he whimpers and leans into the touch. Phil was actually like a puppy it was adorable. 

Dan sighs, thinking it over for a second before shrugging, "Eh, what the hell. Why not?"

Phil's eyes go wide with excitement, "Are you serious."

Dan leans in and pecks Phil's lips, "Fuck me." 

Phil moans just from hearing those words leave Dan's lips, Dan was done questioning Phil's horniness today. 

Phil pulls Dan's shirt over his head before quickly removing his own, throwing them both to the side. He smashes his lips to Dan's as he pushes down his sweatpants. Dan tries to rid himself of his boxers but Phil was quicker. 

"Jump." Phil requests and Dan does, Phil helps Dan back onto the counter when he jumps up, holding him by the backs of his thighs. 

Phil pushes Dan down so he was laying on the counter at an angle, it's the only way his body would fit without falling off because he was so tall. 

Phil spits in his hand, making Dan cringe.

"You have no class." Dan jokes, watching as Phil slicks his cock up with saliva. 

"No, I have no lube. I don't feel like getting it." Phil says before pulling on Dan's legs so his ass was almost hanging off of the counter. 

The counter was cool against Dan's warm skin but he didn't mind, he relaxed back against it. Feeling the pleasure rake through him when Phil pushes in. 

Dan was luckily still stretched from that morning so Phil could push into him easily, even with spit for lube. 

"I've always wanted to do this." Phil sighs as he sinks balls-deep into Dan.

"I'm pretty sure you've done this before- many times." Dan breathes, gripping the counter edges tightly when Phil begins thrusting. 

"No- I mean on the counter." Phil says, pulling Dan back to him. Dan's body moved further up the counter and farther from Phil with every sharp thrust.

Dan tries to push himself down into Phil's thrusts but he keeps moving up the counter, "This isn't working." Dan pants. 

Phil grab's Dan's shoulders and pulls him up, he wraps Dan's legs around his waist. 

Phil thrusts up into him and Dan falls forward, clinging to Phil like a koala. "Fuck-" he breathes into Phil's neck. 

Phil's palms were flat against the counter on either side of Dan's thighs and this felt amazing, Dan's body was wrapped around him and pressed to him in every way possible. This was an extremely intimate position and Phil felt his heart swell- but he couldn't help but still feel this deep need to own Dan and make him his- even though he was already his. 

Phil licked over the hickeys he had covered Dan in this morning and Dan moans- the little whimpers that kept leaving his lips made Phil feel even better. "So good-" Dan gasps. 

"My baby boy." Phil whispers against Dan's collarbone making the younger let out a guttural moan.

"Fuck-" Dan claws at Phil's shoulders, careful to avoid the sore open scratches from that morning. "Faster- harder- Phil please..."

Dan was practically crying into Phil's neck because it was all so fucking good he didn't know how to comprehend it, "God- please Phil just destroy me-" 

The second Dan spoke, a deep growl left Phil's throat and he pulled out of Dan and forcefully yanked Dan off of the counter. Dan let's himself be manhandled because when Phil took control of him like this it was amazing, Dan loved being dominated. 

Phil spins Dan around and kisses his neck and shoulders from behind, letting his hands gently massage Dan's sides before he pushes him down over the counter. 

Dan felt his chest and the side of his face connect with the counter and not even a few seconds later he felt Phil pushing into him again. 

"Mmmm-" Dan hums, reaching out to grip the counter. 

Phil immediately begins fucking into Dan like it was all he knew how to do. 

Babbles leave Dan's lips in a cluster of incoherent words, "Fuck me- please- god... Phil- mmmm-" Dan just couldn't be quiet for the life of him.

Phil gripped onto Dan's shoulders, pulling him back into his thrusts. Dan's moans get louder and they turn into random sounds of pleasure rather than words. Soft "uh,uh,uh's" leave Dan's lips with every snap of Phil's hips. 

Dan was loving this, sex with Phil was always so great and here he was, getting his guts rearranged for the second time that day. 

"Fuck me harder- yes!" Dan screams, feeling Phil slap his ass. The slap resonates in his ears making him go limp against the counter as he turns even more submissive. 

"You like that baby boy?" Phil smirks, knowing very well that Dan liked it a lot. 

"Mmph- again- pleaseplease-" Dan emits more guttural moans and high-pitched noises. 

Phil brings his hand back and slaps Dan's ass again, Dan hisses at the sting but he moans louder. 

"You're so good at taking my cock- you're such a good boy." Phil says making Dan whimper and shove his ass back against Phil. 

"Philly- ah-" Dan squeaks when Phil slaps his ass again, the warm burn staying on his skin for several seconds, "I- ah- I love this... fuck-"

"Me too." Phil groans, feeling all of his nerves simultaneously explode and all of the feeling rushes to his lower stomach, he feels his muscles tighten as he moans deeply, "Baby- Danny, I'm close." 

Dan says something that Phil couldn't quite make out but it sounds like he was also extremely close to the edge, "Ph- Phil-" Dan sounds like he hiccups because his moans were so broken up by Phil's harsh thrusts. 

"Oh god-" Phil fucks Dan almost impossibly harder, "Fuck-" 

Dan let's out a loud raspy moan, his voice completely giving out on him as he comes all over the counter beneath him while also babbling, "Fuckmefuckmefuckme-"

Dan's noises were enough to send Phil over the edge and into his third orgasm of the day, he pulls it and comes all over Dan's back, squeezing every last drop of come from his cock. 

Dan was still limp and half-asleep against the counter, "Baby, Dan?" Phil gently pulls Dan away from the counter and into his arms, he had made Dan come four times already today, no wonder his boy was so worn out. 

Dan let's his body collapse against Phil, trusting Phil to hold him up and keep him from falling. "Phil..."

Phil holds Dan tightly, rocking his body back and forth gently as he tries to get him to come back to his senses, "You're alright lovely." Phil kisses Dan's forehead making him hum with content into Phil's warm skin. 

"I love you baby, cmon lets go sit for a bit then I'll make us something to eat." Phil kisses Dan's cheek and his nose, making the younger blush a bit. Phil pulls Dan back to the lounge before cuddling him on the sofa. 

A few hours later they were both fully coherent and recovered from their multiple orgasms of the day. Dan was currently washing up their dishes from dinner as Phil wiped down the messy table- they may have had a little playful food fight but that never hurt anyone. 

Phil finishes his job before pushing his body against Dan's and pressing a chaste kiss to his jaw, "Almost done?"

"I have one more plate to wash that's it." Dan subconsciously leans into Phil's touch. 

Phil rests his hands on Dan's hips and squeezes slightly, "I'll go start a shower if you want to join me when you're done." Phil speaks into the crook of Dan's neck. 

"I'll meet you there." Dan giggles, accepting a peck on the lips before Phil walks away, disappearing down the hallway. 

Phil looks over his shoulder when he hears the shower door slide open, Dan steps inside. Luckily they had a decent sized shower so they could share. Showering together saved water anyway, and they were all about helping the planet. 

"Hello beautiful." Phil smiles, greeting his boyfriend with a peck on the lips. 

Dan steps closer and leans into Phil, letting the water run over both of them. It was warm and felt so nice. 

"Love you." Dan kisses Phil's shoulder sleepily. 

"I love you too." Phil replies, giving Dan a tight squishy hug. 

"Wait turn around-" Dan spins Phil around before gasping. 

"What?" Phil asks before remembering, "How bad is it?" 

"Man I really need to clip my nails." Dan says making Phil laugh, "Some of them bled- god I'm wolverine-" 

"It's okay." Phil says as he turns back around to face Dan, "I mean look down at yourself." 

Dan looks down and gasps in shock when he sees the dark bruises all over his chest and down his stomach, he even looks at his inner thighs- "So I'm a wolverine and you're a leech, good to know."

Phil giggles unashamedly, "Wait you can't even see all the damage, look." Phil cracks open the shower door and Dan looks out into the mirror, seeing his neck, throat, and collarbones stained with purple bruises. 

"For fucks sake." Dan says, "And my voice is half gone- Phil you're a sex monster machine." 

Phil throws his head back with a laugh as he slides the shower door closed again, making the cold air leave. "I'm not sorry." 

Dan leans in and wraps his arms around Phil's back, he scrapes his nails across the sore marks, "Then neither am I." 

Phil hisses and shoves his body into Dan's, "Do you wanna go again? Because that is where it's heading." 

Dan smirks before passing Phil the shampoo, "Wash my hair for me, I'm busy." Dan states as he sinks to his knees. 

Phil pours some shampoo into his hand and massages it into Dan's scalp gently- the gentleness didn't last long because the second Dan's mouth was on Phil's dick Phil was tugging at his hair and moaning like it was all he knew how to do. 

Phil was panting and his body was limp against the tile wall as Dan stood back up, wiping his mouth as he does so, "There, I ruined my voice even more for you."

"You sound like you swallowed a frog." Phil giggles as he finally manages to get a good footing on the slippery soap-coated floor. 

"I swallowed your cumshot." Dan scoffs, leaning in to kiss Phil, "Now what do I get?" He asks, blinking at Phil as innocently as possible. 

Phil smirks at him, "Turn." 

Dan does as he's told and turns around, Phil pushes him down so he's bent over, his hands gripping the small built-in seat in the corner of the shower.

Phil slides to his knees behind Dan and Dan immediately knows what was happening, his dick was rock hard and his mind was spinning. 

Phil grips Dan's ass before leaning in and licking a broad stripe over his hole. Dan immediately let out a loud moan of "Fuck" Phil was really good at this and Dan was full of anticipation. 

Phil moaned as he licked Dan open, he smelled like apple kiwi shampoo and it was glorious. 

Dan whimpers when he feels Phil's tongue prod at his entrance, just barely dipping inside. "Phil please-"

Phil gives Dan what he wants and presses his tongue into his stretched and abused hole, he thrusts it in and out to imitate the rhythm of sex and Dan was gasping for air it felt so fucking nice. 

"Phil, god- mmm..." Dan tries pressing back against Phil's face but he receives a sharp slap to his inner thigh. 

Phil slips two fingers in alongside his tongue, working as quick as he can to get Dan to orgasm. 

When Phil was rimming Dan it never ever took Dan long before he was coming all over himself and screaming for more. 

"So good- it's so good- it- Phil." Dan whines out Phil's name making Phil almost smirk because only he could do this to Dan. Only he could break Dan down to this whimpering submissive state. Dan only trusted Phil to break him down like this. "Mmm- more... please more." 

Phil presses another finger into Dan and pulls his face away so he could quickly finger him, it would help him come faster. Phil instantly flicks his tongue across the outside of Dan's hole just as he fingers his prostate, Dan screams- the sound echoing in the shower. 

"Philly- Phil please-" 

Phil fingers Dan as hard as he could, watching Dan's whole body rock with the simple movement of his three fingers. 

Phil presses hard against Dan's prostate and rubs against it roughly making Dan gasp sharply, "Yes- yes- oh my god right there-"

Phil doesn't stop, even when the tell-tale signs of Dan's orgasm begin to show. Dan reaches down to stroke himself as he lets himself succumb to his fifth orgasm of the day, a tingle ran down his spine and seconds later come was shooting from his dick and painting the shower floor, "Fuck Phil-" he moans in a whiny tone. 

Phil slows his fingers until he was sure Dan was done coming then he pulls them out, he pulls Dan up with him and lets Dan lean against him. "I've got you lovey." 

"Today was so good." Dan sighs contentedly into Phil's shoulder. 

"I agree, you're probably sleepy now aren't you?" Phil asks, pressing soft kisses all over Dan's neck and shoulder. 

"Very. I wanna cuddle." 

Phil lets out a little laugh because it was so Dan. His cuddly, lovely little boyfriend Dan. "Lets finish cleaning up then we can go to bed, it's probably past midnight anyway." 

They finish showering, even though Phil had a hard time because Dan just wanted to cling to him. 

"You're so cute." Phil giggles as he ruffles Dan's hair with a towel, making it all messy. 

"Stoooop-" Dan shoves Phil away, he had a large grin on his face and Phil couldn't help but lean in and kiss him. 

"You dry?" Phil asks, throwing his towel on the floor and making a mental note to take it to the washing machine in the morning. 

"Yeah." Dan yawns and rubs his eyes, Phil felt his heart melt. 

"You're so cute."

"You literally just said that after you messed up my hair." Dan tries to hide his giggle. 

"Well you are cute and I just want you to know it." 

Phil drags the sleepy Dan to bed before curling up with him under the warm covers. 

Dan drapes his arm over Phil's stomach and sighs, relaxing in Phil's arms. He could hear Phil's heartbeat from where his head was rested on Phil's chest and it was soothing him to sleep. 

"Goodnight my love." Phil kisses Dan's head before yawning, he lets his eyes close. 

"Goodnight Phil, I love you." Dan says back even though he was already half asleep. 

"I love you too Dan." Phil says before letting himself succumb to the sweet feeling of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even have a comment for what I just wrote wow. 
> 
> Okay so uh, kudos are appreciated. Leave a comment if you're feeling generous and if you need more smut I have a lot more already published. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this little slice of hell :)


End file.
